


Natural Fur

by 55555ive



Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Animal Transformation, Animals, College, Developing Relationship, Doctors & Physicians, Drugs, Erotic Poetry, Erotica, Established Relationship, Furry, Gay, Gay Male Character, Islands, Magic, Male Homosexuality, Male Protagonist, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Monsters, Online Dating, Online Relationship, Online Romance, Orgy, Other, POV Male Character, POV Multiple, Poetry, Prostitution, Sex, Sexual Slavery, Some Plot, Story, Students, Therapy, pop5on22
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2018-10-12 08:10:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 21,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10486203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/55555ive/pseuds/55555ive
Summary: Short stories, poems, and exerts most of which are of the gay and or furry nature, but also a few none sexual as well.  If you enjoy anything you read please leave a comment because I love reading those.





	1. Back to the start

They say if you love someone to set them free, the lesson is that if they love you too they'll come back. But I've never had love , not that deep warmth on the night of ice kind of love. How would I , how could I let love go. I didn't have to , but I felt I should. 

His name was Fin, he was a monkey around my age from the city. He didn't grow up in a nice place and I knew when I met him he was damaged goods. But Fin was a happy guy, at least he tried to be , he was happy just to be included. A simple phone call was enough to light his eyes. He was always open minded and eager to help, that's how we met. 

Fin was working as an assistant to a therapist I was seeing at the time. I had anger management problems that I was smart enough to know needed to be worked on. As A wolf some people take one look and see danger , so naturally fits of rage didn't help me. 

I saw Fin every other Friday morning. Those were the time I could see the therapist with my work schedule and lack of funds to schedule more frequent and better arranged appointments. I wasn't a morning person so for a long time every time I came in Fin would see part of my bad side. One morning I was so pissed off I think I threatened to bite his throat out , then again It was a threat to anyone in the waiting room so he may not have taken it personally. The thing about Fin is that no matter how much of an ass hole I was ,and I was a big one, he was always this nice person. And when I noticed how nice he was it freaked me out.I could literally see when I terrified him , he was fragile as fuck and somehow something in him made him love anyway. 

Then came my birthday. It was on a Friday that I got lucky enough to schedule a therapy appointment more mid day. I always hated my birthday I didn't have anyone to spend it with or anywhere to go , that was assuming I'd even have the money to make plans. I told my therapist about my hate for the day and he she had a lot to say to me. My main take away from everything she said was "maybe its time to find someone to share your time with" as If up until that point I'd been against the idea of friends. I walked out of her office and realized I had nowhere to be. You don't know sad and lonely until you've made the decision to stay in a waiting room rather than go home. I stayed for so long Fin was about to leave. 

He was a good looking guy , the hands for feet thing took some getting used to but he looked normal enough. I'd seen him enough times to not be a stranger. Plus my therapist was leaving her office and I didn't want her to see that I'd chosen to stay in a waiting room 4 hours after I'd seen here earlier that day. I followed Fin outside to his car and in retrospect I should have known how it would look for me to walk up behind him in a parking lot without saying anything. I scared him and I'm an ass for how I laughed at the moment. I asked him if he was doing anything. You'd think he would come up with some reason to blow me off , hell I would , I saw him thinking about it. But he said he was free. 

Its against some kind of rules for therapists to date their patients but secretaries don't have to follow those rules. I guess you can say that was our first date. We lived in country town just outside this big city so there was always some place to see but the drive to get there made it feel like too much work. Fin drove me to this fish place on in the city. The drive was long but it didn't feel like it. 

And don't forget this guy didn't know me. He knew off me because we saw each other and maybe spoke every other week but he's only seen the grumpy morning me, or the dickish asshole me. Despite the impression that I'm sure he had of me we talked on the way to that fish place as if we were best friends. In that one car ride with Fin I think I had more break throughs than the entire 3 years I'd seen my therapist. 

We talked about our families, work , hopes dreams , we could have written a book on all the stuff we learned in that hour. That's when he told me about his abusive dad , and I told him about mine. I learned about he was kicked out school because his brother sold drugs in the boys locker room. I told him about how I got kicked out of school for almost killing another kid in a fight. We were almost the same people. We both had shit parents that eventually left and rocky child hoods. But where life seemed to always take a crap on Fin I always was in a fight with it , and somehow Fin was better than me. He was just a better person. 

Needless to say that wasn't the last time Fin and I went out. He understood me in a way I didn't Think was possible , and to top it all off he tried to help me be better. He went through life never throwing a single punch and maybe its because he knew you could never win against life, all you can ever do is keep standing. That was a revelation that took some getting used to. I felt a need to to stand in guard if Fin wasn't going to fight back, and I knew he didn't want me to but I couldn't help it. I cared, I gave a shit about this guy and I didn't want life to beat the crap out of him. 

I lost count of what date we were on, but I felt like Fin and I were somewhere special. I invited him over. He had never seen my apartment, it was a hell hold with no life of love in its design. I had furniture that didn't go together , broken windows, and the locks on my door were for show. When he saw it he was less than thrilled or inspired , as nice as he was Fin did nit tell lies. He told me point blank it was a shity place to live and I swear that's when I knew I loved him. He was special. He didn't fight life he let life fight him , he wasn't a push over he just wasn't a dick to people, and his childhood might have made him fragile but he didn't let fear control him. He was my exact opposite, I admired him and I wanted him. I tried to kiss him..... but he stopped me. 

He asked me "what are doing" and I said "I thought we should move forward". He didn't know what I was talking about. He didn't know we were dating, because we never were. He realized it just as I did and tried to salvage the moment somehow make it less embarrassing. He couldn't , until he did. He kissed me . It was deep and passionate, long and hot. I got that warm sensation that people talk about and I wanted to keep it burning. He later told me he wast sure if he was gay but he felt something for me. I knew his past , he'd been abandoned like me maybe in even worse ways. I thought to myself was I abusing what I knew to make him think being with me was what he wanted. 

Maybe it wasn't the perfect start but I genuinely loved him more than I could express. We were good together. I needed him to keep me tame. He needed me to let him know the difference between being strong and being an ass. When he couldn't tell the difference he wouldn't be ether. And that's where things got rocky. He always wanted me to be better, and for lack of words I guess you could say I wanted him to be worse. I had to much of a bad side and his was too small . In the beginning i felt the need to protect Fin from being taken advantage of but when we were together I found it made me furious that he needed me to be his back bone in situations. He made me look week when I had to fight his battles , when I had to pick his battles because he was too nice to know when he was being wronged. He rolled with the pushes but never threw one back. 

We fought about it. 

All the time , every other day I would bark at him. So it shouldn't have surprised me that he stopped answering my calls. I tried to talk to him in the waiting room before therapy but he changed his schedule to not see me. That fire , he gave me was burning out , and in its place was a void that only he could fill.I thought he was my pet , my soft fragile thing that gave me love and it was my responsibility to let him go , but it was the other way around. I couldn't have that. 

I found where he lived and waited for him to come home. His land lord let me in his place , told me he was glad to see he had friends. I wasn't a friend. 

Fin came home and rather than going with my plan of talking things out , I attacked him. He left me , he tried to leave me , I couldn't let him leave me. I don't know what made me stop , but I'm glad I did , he was on the verge of something I couldn't handle. He passed out and I waited for him to come to. When he finally woke up I tried to play down the event that had taken place , I think I said "we're guys , we can talk things out and get physical right? you can take it right?" Or maybe "you know I love you, I would understand if you got mad , get mad". I'm sure I offered to let him get back at me , I begged him to hit me even just once but he sat there on the floor watching me. Was he in shock? He was stunned. 

All I know is that it wasn't the last time it happened. It got worse, I forced myself on him like a vine on a tree and if tried to cut me off I came back. And I wish I could say that eventually he left me , he called the cops and I got what I deserved but I didn't. He...we got used to it ,and it became normal, it shouldn't have been normal. 

One night I broke him down. It was worse than anything I'd done before by a mile. Fur always helped hide bruises but I broke bone that night. I waited, like I usually did for him to wake up but he didn't. He was in the hospital for weeks and still didn't wake up. He lost his job because he couldn't come in to work. His place was still trashed from the fight. I don't know why it took so much for me to realize I needed to go, I was nothing good to Fin's life. 

I was lucky enough to not go to jail, I think I disappeared before I could be blamed. I was on my own again until the day he found me. I opened my door and he was just standing there. I thought he wanted revenge or to tell me I was going to jail but he just stood there until I invited him in. He forgave me and I knew there was something wrong. 

He became my pet , my slave , my toy. At first I couldn't understand it, like he was standing inside himself. He did what I told him to , went where I wanted him to go. But I knew he was broken when he failed the test that he had passed so long ago before he or I knew it was one. He moved in with me. He said he loved my apartment , he praised it. I kept myself under control and didn't hit him again but I felt like I was doing something worse. But I couldn't go back to cold and alone, even if Fin had become hollow. He wasn't my love anymore, he was pain wearing the mask of love.

I couldn't let him go because he was all I had , and I'd broken him to the point that he couldn't leave me even if he wanted to. I did the only thing I could do , the only right thing left to do. I told him to leave. Abandoning him was the last act of love I could offer, but he would always come back.


	2. You and I

People like us don't get to have what we want, we don't know what is  
We give ourselves because of morality and a code too strong to break  
Shackled to responsibilities that we grow into, we can not be weak for others but we lack strength for ourselves  
Life offers so many doors, but we choose the one that let's us keep safe the people we are to never give up on ,despite the opportunity of new connections that could make us better  
How much will we sacrifice, it's a slope that we slip down until there is no bottom  
Humble as we are we know what we do , but we do it  
Sad as we may be we continue to march on, soldiers of a cause unknown  
Loyalty, that is our weakness, our crutch , our joy , and we pray for salvation because no one will release us  
Loyalty , forever holding us in place until we become what we swore never to happen on our watch  
Loyalty, the last breath taken as every fleeting moment passes like a flicker of light on what could have been  
Loyalty, loyalty, loyalty


	3. Back to the start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An exert from one of my short stories.

I felt so small as he walked through my doorway laying in bed I was already in a helpless position. His body dripped water as he came closer , he must have just taken a shower. He reeked of dominance. Why'd they pair a squirrel with a hyena, hes gonna eat me alive I just know it. Or so I thought. He climbed into bed with me wrapping his wet body around mine. What the hell is going on , Is this real. 

He started to pull me deeper into his grip until our fur was mixing and mated with one another. I just let it happen. He breathed down my neck nuzzling me like a mate. I gave in and relaxed and he felt me do so. 

He licked the back of my neck tasting me as he griped my crotch and rubbed me against his. I moaned softly as I felt him sliding my boxers off and his cock go between my ass. 

No words needed to be spoken as he turned my head just to meet it in a kiss. His claws ran across my body while he hotdoged my ass. His every paw movement on the verge of ripping me open like a stuffed animal. 

But then he did something truly unexpected. He got up and left my bed. He walked over to his own bed across the room and got in it. I was still panting and moaning so ready for more , eager for more. I could see his eyes looking back into mine with a grin before he turned over and went to sleep. 

That asshole , now I cant sleep.


	4. Silhouette

You stop thinking about it eventually. Almost anything can happen but your just so spaced out that you forget whats happening as it happens. Your mind becomes hollow and maybe you find yourself in a different place all entirely.  
I love him , that's why I do what I do. He uses me , he let's others use me , but he loves me too. He loves my beauty. Shallow as it may be it is still love. People love for money, fame, fortune, comfort, future, and everything else so why is a love grown on looks and what shallow wants any less valid than that of what we see on TV. At least he's honest with me. He doesn't care for my mind , only my body, and maybe that's enough. It has to be enough.  
Night after night he sends men to my room to do as they wish and when they are gone he comes to clean me up. No matter how bad the mess he is always there to clean me up. I love him , I have to. Why else would I stay , why else would I allow myself to become such a shadow? I'm such a shadow.  
But I know he cares for me , I know he wants me , I know he will always need me around. If that isn't love what is? And I need him. Protection guidance and a place to stay , that's what he gives me . As long as I never leave , as long as I give my part.  
I give everything and ask for nothing in return , but he gives me something. Its not a life for every one but its a partnership, it's a team effort. I let him lead but we are both in control, aren't we? We have to be , because if I ever leave what would he be? If I ever leave what would I be?


	5. Rat Tale

Never meet people from online, that's what they tell you but I didn't listen. My name is Gerald, I'm 20 years old and still live at home with my mom and dad. I'm an only child and my parents are cool with me being gay so you'd think things would be good for me. Only thing is that I'm a mouse, a rat, and as such some would rate me as undesirable. People aren't racist or anything, or maybe they are , but I know there are things about me that a turn offs for some people from the start. I have larger front teeth which means, if I ever get in bed with anyone blow jobs are gonna be hard. Some people don't like how long rat tails can get. And then there's just the stereo types about how unsanitary or unsafe we are.

I turned to online dating because I thought at least there people would meet me before they met what they thought of me. To my surprise online dating was more superficial than real life. The first thing people ask for is a picture and if they don't like what they see they leave. The strange thing is I learned how hypocritical I was by being probably just as critical of people as they were being of me. I was ready to give up on online dating but I figured why not try to be open, really open, just to see where it might get me.

One night I got a message from a guy who if I'm honest I would never have talked to but I'm glad now that I did. He was a monkey, yet another species that most people labeled undesirable. Monkeys are supposedly all super high and never serious. People think they're too wild and really racist people even go so far as to say they throw shit and lay around in there own filth. And of course there's the shallow physical stuff like how they have hands for feet. I didn't have a problem with any of the physical stuff and I was smart enough not to believe all the stereo type bull shit. The reason I wouldn't have talked to him is because of how other people might have looked at us if they saw us together, and I know that's shitty but it's true.But he lived so far away I thought I would never see each other off line.

His name was Parker. He was 22 years old , he lived alone and was a med student. He was hot as hell. The hands for feet thing weren't an issue with me whenever we video chatted. His voice was like the sound of a smooth waterfall, it put me at ease. When we spoke it started off the usual shallow way most conversations do online, just basic stuff like age , what were we looking for, where do we live. But over time conversations got deeper, we saw each other online every night before bed. He would tell me about all of his professors who got on his nerves and I'd tell him about customers at my job that I wanted to kick out.

Before I knew it Parker and I had been talking to one another online for almost an entire year. We were so into one another that we started to have phone sex , talk about meeting up in person, and we even sent each other gifts some times. Despite how much I felt for him I still had that thought of what would people think if they saw us together. I felt like a fool and ass hole, I practically loved this guy and yet I couldn't stop thinking about how other people would see us. It didn't take long to realize the hypocrisy in my own thoughts, surly Parker could have his own doubts about dating a rat in real life. But I didn't have to face my hypocrisy, I didn't have to face my thoughts because we still lived so far away. Or so I thought.

It was spring break most people in school, Parker included. He called and told me he was in my town staying at a hotel. I didn't know what to do or what to say. He wanted us to finally meet, and I did too. After so much time of wishing I could feel his hand holding my mine I was still terrified of actually reaching out.

They say don't meet people online, but I didn't listen, I didn't know there would come a time to meet those same people from the Web in real life. I told Parker my parents were going away for the week on some trip. If I was going to jump into a real relationship I was going to do it for real. I wasn't going to make him spend two hundred dollars a night for two weeks when he could stay in our guest room.

Admittedly when Parker arrived the next day I hesitated opening the door. But the front door was made of glass so he saw me standing on the other side , I really would have been a bad guy to just not open the door at that point. I opened it and he was standing there in jeans an open button down shirt so I could see his chest and no shoes. I never noticed it online but his tail was almost just as long as my own.

Parker - you look even better in person

I damn near melted at the sound of his voice live. I was still just in my boxers and a shirt, he came by so early that morning I didn't have time to get dressed or anything.

Gerald - thanks , you too

I stepped to the side and let him in , he had a single bag with him that he left by the door.

Parker - be honest is this strange for you too

We were heading upstairs to the small theater on the second floor.

Gerald- I never thought I would see you in person

Parker- your parents are still alright with me staying here for the week right

Gerald- yea ...

I didn't tell my parents about Parker , they would have never gone for something like having him stay with me an entire week while they're away.

We took a seat in the theater and I flipped on the TV. I could feel how we were still adjusting to no screens separating us. We were sitting next to one another but that slight space between us was the line between comfortable and and uneasy. We started to cross that line one step at a time. First was our tails meeting and coiling together.

Parker-this is a nice house

Gerald - thanks , but it's my parents

Parker- I'm sure you had a hand in it being as cool as it it

Next I felt myself slowly but steadily sliding closer to him or was he sliding closer to me?

Gerald- yea I had to beg my dad to let me keep my poster in here

I felt my shoulder touch his then my leg and without thinking about it my hand rested on his thigh. We laied back and he put his arm around me.

By the end of the second TV show I was laying with my head against his chest while he was stretched out with his feet up on the coffee table. I lost myself in the warmth of his embrace as he held me stoking through my hair as I listened to his heart beating. We didn't talk , for a while we were just grinding against one another trying to hold back from something I think we both wanted. I could tell how pent up he us by how he could stop crinkling his toes and how tightly his tail was binding mine stopping me from getting up. It got so hot a slight moan slipped past my lips. I closed my eyes and that's when I felt his hand run down the front of my body. His hand stopped at my crotch, I guess he wasn't sure if I was ready. I gripped his hand with my own and helped him along the way sliding his hand into my boxers slowly. I was already leaking enough for him to think I wet myself but he didn't seem to care. He stroked me and my cock forever. I could see his hard, his jeans were tenting and I had a hand resting on his crotch the entire time. He wouldn't let me touch his cock but he kept stroking me , I was so close I started to grip and clutch at his chest fur ass I tried not to breath to hard or sound like I was loosing control. I tried to pull his hand off but he kept going that same slow and steady pace , it was driving me crazy how good it felt. I couldn't keep myself from cuming. I ruined my boxers and as I did he stopped stroking me but left his hand in my boxers. I opened my eyes and saw that he was looking at me , I didn't even notice he'd turned off the TV.

 

I didn't go soft not even for a minute. He pulled his hand out of my boxers and it was dripping, he rubbed it into his fur like it was water before he sat up taking his feet off the table.

Gerald - I'm sorry

Parker - for what

He laughed as he started to undo his pants sliding them off almost as easily as he did his shirt. He wasn't wearing any underwear.

Gerald - I didn't mean to ...

Park- cum , I wanted you to

Gerald - but you didn't

He turned me so I was laying in the couch then he helped me take off my boxers.

Parker - I wanted you to have the first one

He lifted my legs over his thighs and around his waist as he held his cock at my tail hole.

Parker - and cum makes for good lub

He stroked my cock again catching my thick wet load that was still leaking as if I were still cuming. He watched me watch him as he rubbed it on his own cock. The head of his cock was so thick I thought I might die when he started to press it into me. He held me with one hand under my back making me arch it slightly, and he used his other hand to hold my head facing his. I could feel my cum on his hand rubbing of on my face as he tried to go easy on me. He worked his thumb into my mouth and rubbed it on my tongue as he pushed in slowly but steadily. I almost bit his thumb off from the pain and I think he would have let me. As he slid all the way in loved the look on his face , it told me he was happy, he was satisfied, he wanted more and he was happy to take it from me. He pulled his thumb from my mouth and used both hands to hold me by my waist. He thrusted in and out slowly but it still hurt enough for me to fling up wrapping my arms around his neck. I could hear him breathing so hard with his mouth next to me ear. I was wrapped around his body so tightly and his grip shifted from my waist to my ass spreading my ass apart to help him go deeper.

He rocked me back and forth on his cock like a baby . My moans his breathing and the sound of tight wet suction echoed like surround sound. Just as I started to feel comfortable he stood up and found myself with nowhere to run from his full length as gravity made sure I slide down his shaft. With his grip of my ass he lifted and dropped me on and off his cock till I was screaming. He had one foot on the coffee table and one foot on the floor as we got into a rhythm. We were a team , and our job was to empty his balls. He didn't touch my cock and nether did I , we were focused on what he needed. He needed to be deeper and as he got his wish I clinched around him.

I felt his thrust starting to slow but they were less rhythmic and more primal. He laied me on my back on the table and started to pound into me. He opened his eyes and met my lips with his and we shared a wet kiss that lasted nowhere near long enough. His tongue traced the walls of my mouth while mine played with the sharpness of his teeth. He was so close , I heard it in his grunts and how he slowed down to almost a stand still. I started to tear up from how good it felt. I was fucking crying. He was so deep and my hole was gaping, I was ruined and I loved it. Then it happened, he clinched up and slammed his hand on the table beside my head to hold himself up from falling as he started to cum . He opened his eyes and we watched one another as he came. He had the biggest smile he knew how big a load it was and I think he liked that I didn't mind it. But God did it last a long time.

When he finally pulled out if me it was noon. We completely destroyed the theater with cum stains. He stood up and I stayed laying on the table as my ass drained out. I watched his cock dangling between his legs it was covered in so much cum it kept dripping for almost 5 minutes. He helped me up off the table and I accidentally stepped on his feet.

Gerald - sorry

Parker - you gotta stop saying sorry

His tail ran up my leg and felt around my hole.

Parker - I think we can clean this up

Gerald - or we can watch a movie

Parker - works for me

He kissed me on my forehead before we returned to the couch. I sat in his lap and he let me drain out all over him while we passed out.

I can say without a shadow of a doubt I no longer thought about how other people would see us together.


	6. Trust your heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short fairy tale with a cold but true life lesson.

Once upon a time there was a boy who awoke in a land far away from home. He was met by toy , a stuffed bear made of brown patches and tater'd hair. The toy spoke words into the boys mind and they sounded so sweet like lullabies and simple rhymes. It said to the boy "in this world you never know who tells the truth or lies for show". The boy thanked the toy bear for trying to help as he picked him up and went on his way .  
The boy came to a mountain and met a sheep of white fur of the warmest fleece. The boy asked how to get home to his world and the sheep said "follow me and I'll show you". The toy bear spoke again into the boys mind saying "don't trust that sheep, it lives in the mountains it only wants something to eat". The boy ran away with toy bear in hand and the sheep simply walked on sad that the boy did not trust it.  
The boy came to a river and met a fish of golden scales and big fins and rounded tail. The boy asked how to get home to his world and the fish said "follow me and I'll show you". The boy started to get in the water but the toy bear spoke again saying "that fish lives in water it must be cold how can you trust something that surly has no soul". The boy ran away with toy bear in hand as the fish swam away sad he did not trust it.  
The boy came to a hole in the ground it was dark and small and not made for him at all. He sat outside the hole as the toy bear spoke again "go in that hole and you'll get back home , you trust me don't you , I've never left you alone". The boy crawled in the hole trusting the toy bear but as he did he found himself stuck and to deep for anyone to hear. The toy bear spoke again as it was deeper in the hole it could still move , it was still in control "now I have you forever, you will always be mine, my toy human you fool I'm going to eat you in time." The boy screamed allowed as he realized his mistake the bear was not a toy it was just poorly out of shape. The bear had tricked him from the start and now he would never get home.  
Then the bear ate the boy as he was helpless to get away. And when the bear was done he left the hole and walked back waiting for his next prey.


	7. Fox and Rabbit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An erotic poem.

I took a seat in the grey room, there was a cold air

I removed all my bindings, from hat to the pants on my barest of hair

My tail curled between my legs I found a warmth inside

As I watched my sweet love walk in and take a seat by my side

She was of the most plush and heavenly devine

I am such a lucky fox to know I have a rabbit to call mine

She layed her head in my lap, and it was so cute

I almost lost myself following her body's attributes

She played with herself knowing she had my eye

And I got a rise from down below, but that was no surprise

I griped my harder limb as she eyed me with intent

She turned over to give me attention of further fulfilment

Her soft lips from my base to tip were so gentle and kind

But my hands on her head make the ride down abrupt for a moment of time

I heard the gag in her voice, as she could no longer speak

And I oozed sweet salty things down her throat, that she drank from instinct

I came to my edge as I held her to my knot

And she could not breath as I thrust in and out, no longer with thought

I pulled her off of me as I knew I was nearly done

She smiled back at me licking her lips as she said "someone's having fun"

I griped her by the waist pulling her into my pointed seat

My tongue met her's as I heard her make an eep

My dripping cock was firm as it slid inside

Her wet lips of pleasure rained down in my lap and I gained much pride

Still our tongues were as one as I made her take me all

She could not excape my rod as I clutched her like a ball

I wouldn't last to long so I was hard in my stride

She moaned and cried out as I stretched out her insides

My knot was throbing with our every move

Her juices and mine made my thrusts quick and very smooth

She began to quiver and cling to my body

As I made my knots entry the top and highest priority

She broke our kiss as she screamed aloud

I was deep within and filling her womb with off white clouds

We layed there stuck together, for a many a hour

We both knew when we were unbound she would clean me better than a shower


	8. kings and Captains

There is a place unknown to the outside world, a place of sexual bliss. It is a city of floating islands over the south pacific known to a few as L.O.T.S. city (land over the sea). This city floats above the ocean for 364 days of the year , the one day that it drops into the ocean is unpredictable. It is because of this anomaly that explorers have searched for years to find the floating wonder. And you may ask , why don't explorers fly rather than try to board the floating city by sea? It's impossible to land on the islands with a plane, helicopter, or jet. When in the air the city is hidden by clouds. Landing is impossible because of the natural danger of possibly flying into the side of a building or a mountain.

Only a hand full of explores have ever made it safely to the floating city , and those who do never return home. Today a young explorer named Skylark , cheetah from the UK, is on his way to where he hopes the islands will fall. He is accompanied by his loyal best friend and first mate , sometimes with benefits, Drake a rat from Jamaica.

Drake- so your sure this city is real

Skylark- it's a bit late to be asking those type of questions dear boy , we're mere seconds away from the calculated time of drop

Drake- yea but are you sure it's real man

Skylark- yes, I'm quite sure it is real

Drake- what makes it fly anyway , I mean if it's real

Skylark- the city is made up of a special rock that has magnetic properties similar to zafron 2-27 that when in contact with water creates a reverse polarized field that hurls the city into the air after an approximate 24 hours of charge

Drake- forget I asked man

Skylark- old boy it's simpler than it sounds, but the gold point is that today in about 5 minutes or so that flying city will plop down and we will have been the first to return with its many treasures.

Drake- now treasure I understand 

Skylark parked the boat and the two waited for 5 minutes.

Drake- hey man , it's been 5 minutes

Skylark - yes yes give it a minute

They waited another 5 minutes.

Drake- hey man

Skylark- yes yes I know , just a bit longer

They waited for an hour , and another hour , and another until they both fell to sleep on the front deck of the little rinky dink motor boat. It's was midnight January 15th 2017. Drake awoke to a sight of stars in the sky before he shaking Skylark back to his senses.

Drake- I think we best head home man

Skylark- I believe....i believe you may be right old boy , you may be right

Skylark got to his feet and began walking back to the wheel of the boat as Drake continued to look up at the stars.

Drake- hey , does the sky look different to you

Skylark- different how

Drake- the stars look closer

Skylark stopped in his tracks as he gazed up noticing the stars in the sky seem to be coming closer.

Skylark- dear boy , those are no stars

Drake- then what are they

Skylark - lights

Drake- then that means we've found the floating city

Skylark -yes

Drake jumped to his feet and danced around grabbing Skylark's hands making him dance as well.

Drake- why so glum man, we've done it

Skylark - Drake ..... in order for us to see the lights as we now do, we would have to be directly under the city

Drake- yes isn't that ....

Drake stopped his dancing.

Drake- under the city

Skylark - yes, under it

The two glanced at one another and with their eyes communicated the mutual terror they knew they were in before running to the wheel to start the boat.

Drake -how are we under the city

Skylark - I don't know, we were supposed to be docked just outside of the outer limits of the city , I went by the numbers you calculated

Drake- well that's the problem , I told you I'm bad at the numbers 

They got the boat on and began speeding away attempting to out run the city that as it came down on their heads.

Drake- we're not going to make it man

Skylark- we will make it

Drake- we're not going to make it man

Skylark - we are going to make it

Drake - were not going to

Skylark- Drake please for the love of the queen, shut up

They picked up speed through the water as the city was only feet away from crushing there heads. They out ran the edge of the city by a pin head but the tidal wave from the impact of the city falling into the water could not be escaped. The boat was turned over and pulled under the massive tidal waves of thrashing water. It was morning when Skylark awoke laying flat on a Sandy beach. His fine french tailored suit drenched in sea water he could hardly find the strength to stand. But he forced himself up. He ripped off his shirt as it was torn and soaked acting as dead weight on his abused body. Though he was wet and Sandy his in peak shape made him capable of trudging on. He brushed off the sand from his face and body before he began his search for Drake.

Skylark - Drake ..... Drake ...... old boy I hope I'm not searching for spirits 

Skylark walked the beach for a while before ploping down in defeat.

Skylark - what have I done, I should never have brought you on this trip

Suddenly there was a sound, it was faint and Skylark had to tone out the sound of waves and ind to hear it. It was coming from the trees beyond the beach and into the unknown wilderness . It became a very distinctive sound similar to that of moans and lustful slurs.

Skylark- what on earth

He got to his feet once more following the sounds through the trees. With every step he too the sounds became a more clear and vulgar song filling the air. He stepped through a bundle of vines and branches and on the other side sat Drake in a hot tub circled by 3 male zebra taking turns delving their heads under the bubbly water orally pleasing the rodent.

Skylark -Drake

Drake - Mr. Sky

Skylark - your alive

Drake - I'm more than alive man

Skylark - I see that, but who are these men

Drake- I don't know , I walked into the trees and they were just sitting here

Skylark - that is a very strange and unlikly tale and yet I cant deny the prof of it before me , none the less ether do you know what island we've washed up on

Drake- the floating one

Skylark- the floating one ? Did I hear that right

Drake- yes man , we washed up on the floating one

Skylark took a moment to let it set in where he was before jumping into the water with Drake and the young zebra men who seemed almost hell bent pleasuring him.

Skylark- we've done it , I say old boy we've done it

In his joyous celebration Skylark kissed Drake.

The explorers sat in the hot tub for a while relaxing and getting back the strength they lost from their long night and as they did the zebra men seemed content to make their stay in the water as memorable as possible. Skylark spread his legs wide letting one suck his lengthy cock while another played with his low hanging balls. Drake sat next to Skylark as the other male zebra sat on his cock riding him passionately kissing him as well . Drake and Skylark became lost in a heat of passionate transgression unloading what seemed like gallons of cum into the zebra before they finally said they had enough. By the time the zebra left the water the hot tubs water was no longer clear it was a nice off white with a silky cream feel. the two explorers marinated in the scent of their combined seed bubbling in the water.

Skylark- as much as I do enjoy good hot tub fun , I say it's very peculiar that those men were just at the ready to service us in such a way don't you think

Drake - whats the matter with peculiar , if the rest of the island is as peculiar as those three were I say we should stay for a long time man

Skylark- we have to go into the city , we need to learn as much as we can about the culture of these people before we return home

Drake - return home, How we gonna do that? why would we do that ? 

Skylark - what do you mean , we will buy another boat and sail back of course

Drake - the island is in the sky , how are we going to get home if we are on a floating island that only comes down once a year man

It hit Skylark , they could not leave for at least another year , they were trapped.

Skylark- we have to find civilization , the locals, if we're stuck here then that's all the more reason to know about this place

Skylark and Drake stepped out of the seedy hot tub and continued on their journey into the floating city. Their clothes were destroyed forcing them to walk naked with their cocks still dripping cum from their time in the hot tub.

They found themselves in a city , a most amazing sight to behold. It was as if the civilization combined a modern city into the inner workings of forest. The streets were filled with men of many species but no woman could be found as the two explorers walked the streets naked. As the explorers walked they caught eyes of every male they passed , but not simply because of their lack of clothing. It was as though the inhabitants of this city were heat. You could feel the bottled tension of the males carelessly strolling along ready to pounce on anything that moved but their attention seem to be focused only on the explorers. And of course walking around with their dicks out still reeking of sex and cum didn't help one way or the other.

Skylark - I feel like we're being followed, like we're being watched 

 

Drake - yea it's weird man

 

The two explorers began walking faster, behind them grew a group of men. They wet from a fast walk to an all out sprint as the group of following males grew in numbers.

Drake - why are they following us

Skylark - I don't know, but we needn't stick around to find out old boy

They cut around a building and ran into a figure. It was a muscular lion in clothes made of leaves and shrubs meant to look royal. The two stopped dead in their tracks out of sheer surprise and intense fear. In that instant they felt the doom from behind hat were the males behind them and the towering structure of a beast that stood before them that was a lion. But as they stood paralyzed unsure o what to do they found that the mass of testosterone behind them began to disperse in the presence of the lion.

Skylark - who are you

The lion stepped up close positioning his strong chest directly in Skylark's face as if to claim dominance .

Zealand- my name is Zealand , King Zealand , and the two of you have made much trouble in my kingdom

Drake - your kingdom, so I have you to thank for the guys trying to get at me like an inmate in a shared one man jail cell

Zealand - you will come with me , now , or I will leave you to be ripped to nothing more than fur on the streets

Skylark - come with you where exactly

Zealand pointed to a castle in the distance on a hillside over looking the city .

Skylark- oh 

Drake- danm

The explorers followed Zealand to his castle but along the way they were followed by males that seemed to be keeping a distance.

Skylark - Zealand , if I might ask , why is it that there are no woman here

Zealand- no need for such filth on my island, the water here evades the effects of death , and with no death there is no need for more birth

Skylark - wait , the water here is a cure for death?

Drake - yea yea yea we can talk about the water later man , why are all the guys here so ... so

Zealand - in heat , horny , pent up , ready to be made nothing more than a pit fit for seed

Drake- yea that man 

Zealand- it is an effect of a treatment that I give to all of my subjects , it has many effects similar to behaviors cased during mating season

Skylark- yes but about the death defying water

Drake- so your telling me your the reason those guys are acting like teen-aged cattle , why would you give them something you know would make them this way

Zealand - because that's the way I want them, and as their king they can not deny me 

Skylark - but about the water 

The three arrived at the castle , the doors were opened by a team of nude stallions. Zealand escorted the explorers into his home bringing them to what appeared to be a thrown room. The lion took a seat on his over sized thrown of a chair. He sat with his leg on the arm of his chair exposing his naked loins. 

Skylark- why have you brought us here 

Zealand- the two of you are the first of your kind to arrive on my island 

Drake - first of our kind ?

Zealand- I have yet to taste the flesh of a rat

He licked his lips with his massive tongue with a slight bite in his grin before he continued

Zealand- or a cheetah 

Skylark - taste our flesh 

Skylark took a slight step back in fear.

Drake - your not eating us man 

Zealand- you misunderstand , I'm not going to eat you I'm going to have you

Zealand snapped his fingers and the doors that the three entered soon slammed shut . 

Zealand - I told you of the treatment I give to my subjects, I do not allow anyone to go without it , especially such rare specimen as yourselves 

Skylark- we aren't taking any treatment 

Drake - we're not some sex slaves man , and we're not staying here 

Drake and Skylark ran to the doors and tried to pry them open to no avail. 

Zealand - you fools , you have already taken it

Skylark turn around as Drake continued to try to open the door. 

Zealand - I will give you credit where credit is due, it has taken longer than usual for the effects to kick in but you have already been exposed or don't you remember a hot tub by chance

Drake finally stopped his futile attemps of saving himself and turned back around. 

Zealand - a hot tub with males eager to welcome you to my island with open arms among other things

The explorers began to step back to Zealand taking step after step up the stairs to his thrown by a force unknown to them. 

Zealand- you see the water here allows long life because I gave it such properties and as payment for immortality you and the rest of my subjects owe me your service for the rest of your eternal life times 

Skylark and Drake stood before Zealand. They fell to their knees and found it impossible to move against the wishes of their king.

Zealand- good pets , the two of you should be thankful that you are so rare because now you will be my in home slaves until I tire of you, a royal honor that only a few have been granted 

Zealand ripped off his royal garb as he griped Skylark's head and forced it onto the head of his cock. Drake sank to his knees lapping at Zealand's paws almost sucking on his toes as Skylark struggled to take even a small amount more of the massive shaft being forced past his lips.

Zealand- such good pets 

Skylark felt his own thoughts slipping away until he found himself in a trance by the pain of suffocation as he sucked Zealand's cock. He tried to take it down to the balls but couldt make it half way before he found himself gagging on the mass lodged in his throat. Drake began to lick up and down Zealand's body bathing him with his tongue. Skylark and Drake pleasured Zealand against their control until they no longer knew the difference , in their minds it was not what they wanted but their bodies were helpless to stop themselves as the lust took over . Zealand began to cum down Skylark's throat , coating his mouth in thick seed as well as his face and chest as he finally allowed the cheetah a moment of much needed air. 

Zealand - wonderful pets but I think we can do more with the two of you

The king griped Skylark by the waist picking him up sitting him down on his cum covered cock. Skylark didn't need instruction he forced himself down the massive shaft feeling it rip his insides in half until the head of the lions cock was protruding in his stomach. He did all of the work as the king sat and relaxed. he ruined his tail hole riding the king with no preparation and no pacing to stop the never ending pain of his mass slowly remolding the insides of his body. 

Zealand - why don't you make yourself useful and help your friend out 

Drake climbed onto Skylark's cock and sat on it. Skylark was in too much pain to enjoy the pleasure of his beloved friend. Zealand's cock made Skylark fuck his friend faster than he naturally could. the lion needed only buck up to fuck the rat using the cheetahs body . Skylark was a sleeve on the king cock being made to move faster and harder for the purpose of breaking in his friend. Zealand fucked Skylark relentlessly pounding his ass in beyond repair giving him mind numbing blissful pain in the falls lust that he feels. Zealand griped Drakes hips and slammed the rats ass down balls deep onto Skylark's cock forcing Skylark to take the kings mass balls deep as well. Zealand roars and erupts cum into Skylark as he holds him there sandwiched between his friend. Finally Zealand releases Drakes waist letting him get off of Skylark's cock and as he does cum runs down the rats legs like milk onto the floor . Skylark stands up and off of Zealand's cock and from his ass a river of cum comes rushing out before he falls to his knees unable to stand. 

Zealand - clean your mess pets 

Skylark licked at the unnatural amount of cum from the king's crotch and seat still on his knees as Drake gripped the cheetah by the waist and tail before plunging his face into his wet tail hole slicking up the drip of cum. 

Skylark and Drake remained in Zealand's chambers for the rest of time as his personal sex slaves. This story of adventures finding a floating city has played out many times before but Drake and Skylark are the first to become king Zealand's in home pets. In this they have gone where no one has before , thus making them true explorers after all.


	9. Leak

A common problem in houses are leaks. The bigger the house typically means more bathrooms, more sinks, pipes, pools , and toilets.

The first leak is usually a surprise, you try to fix it as quickly as possible because it's a new problem in a place where problems seem to have been few. But in such a big house you start to notice you have more than one leak. You work and you work to fix as many as you can, but they form faster than you can fix. 

Eventually you become numb to those leaks. You don't try to fix them as quickly as you did the first. One day you just stop trying all together. Do you know what happens then? Those leaks become a flood. No longer are a few drips on your mind when your basement is full of water, it's a real swamp.

So you try to get the water out , yes, you try so hard. But you've forgotten about the leaks, so the water keeps coming until the wood of your house begins rotting. Your pipes burst. You have water ruining your carpets and fancy rugs. 

Thing is, if only you'd kept working to fix the leaks things might have been better. Sure you may never have fixed every leak so naturally things would never be perfect, but when you stopped trying to fix what you knew was wrong things could only get worse. And you know countries are a lot like houses. If only we could fix the leaks maybe then we could go back to days before the flood.


	10. Diversity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> erotic poetry narrative

Diversity is a good thing. I'm gay and I can say from experience its fun living in a place with so many different kinds of guys. Even when taking a step back and removing the sex from the equation diversity is a cool thing. But sometimes you just wanna be around people who are like you , people who have grown up the same way and know the same things that you do . Sometimes you just need to hang out with people you know you can relate to , and its not because your racist. God knows I love my friend Tommy the cheetah, and my work buddy Yung the sheep. But around them I have to sensor aspects of myself sometimes. I'm a monkey, I have hands for feet , but most people get freaked out when I use them as such. I'm not from the city but I live there now , I had to get used to wearing clothes every day. And those are just a few examples of what I mean. 

That's why I love my roommate. Bruno is also a monkey. He's like my big brother and I don't think I could live in the city without him. When I moved to the city I needed a place to stay, lucky for me Bruno had just inherited his family's money and moved to New York. He posted an ad in the newspaper stating that he was looking for a roommate who would help him adapt to city life. When I showed up for the roommate interview I was the only monkey, he picked me almost on sight. 

I helped him get in tune with the city but honestly I fell in love with how much we had in common when he was just being himself. Over time we both stopped trying to be our city selves around one another. He doesn't care about me using my feet as hands. We both don't wear clothes in the apartment. I can be unfiltered and raw around him. We both grew up in the tropics where tribes were a big thing. He grew up in a place where community's were more than just people, they were families. We became family to one another. 

But if I can bring back the sexual part of things , I think its important to talk about how we clicked after only a month of living together. Sure a stallion is hung, cats have those barbs, and canines have the knots but there's nothing like getting together with your own kind. When we touch its tender and warm , it feels right in all the important ways. We know what one another want without ever having to say a word. 

Sex is just natural between us. When were watching TV he'll lay my head in his lap and I'll suck his cock till the next show comes on. When we go to sleep he lets me fuck him till my sheets are wet and I pass out. In the morning we jack each other off while we eat breakfast. The constant nudity means that we could find ourselves locked into one another at any time and that feels so right. We don't hold anything back from each other. 

When we make out I let him gag me with his tongue till I cant breath. When I fuck him I don't stop till his ass is overflowing with my seed. We please one another as if we share the same cock , we're in each other so often my hole fits his cock perfectly. I don't dare say "no" or "I'm not in the mood" when he fucks me he fills me with more than just his cum. We don't have to worry about limitations or the fear of hurting one another we just know somehow that no matter how long and hard we are with one another we can take it because we want to , we were made to fit with each other. 

But I'm getting off track. My point is diversity is a good thing , but there is nothing wrong with finding yourself in bed with something familiar.


	11. Daren's Mother

Married to a rich man with two children to call her own

She was at peace in life , she was a solid stone

Sure she had her faults and they were sometimes a many

But her husbands sins could be counted more than just plenty

The children were in shade and never truly brought to light

A mother and father collide in a room alone in the depth of night

Father leaves for a while and the children don't know why

And that sad mother holds in her grief so her children don't have to cry

They move to a place far away deep in the cold mountains

Mother daughter and son find peace again until something happens

It was unexpected it could not have been planed for

A man broke in the house he came through the front door

Sounds wake the mother and she is on guard

Brother and sister still sleep thinking its a storm going hard

The man finds the mother before she can find him

He pins her to a wall and starts stabbing at her limbs

She cries out in pain and the children come quick

The man dropped the mother as he thought of something sick

Mother cries out "run" as the man holds out a gun

Daughter runs for her life but its taken like a game like the mans fun

The son holds in place as he cant find strength to move

The man stripped the mother with one sudden move

He groped her breast and licked her face as the son had to watch

If he moved an inch it be a trigger that make his heart stop

The man toyed with the mother fingering her insides

He undid his pants and grinned against her hide

The son fell to his knees and wept for a long time

As his mother was broken in

And made to moan out of her mind

The man finished quick pulling out with a drip

He started to walk away was he finished with his trip

The mother ran to her son still naked and dripping wet

And as she held him near the man shot her and left the son , fate had been met


	12. Dream and Nightmare

You are a human who has been captured , bound , and put into chains. Your captor is a lion ,a male , you cant tell his age but he's not old. You awake to the feeling of your body bound and held down by the extra weight of chains around your neck and waist. Before you can begin to attempt to stand a door opens letting in light. You watch as a figure walks in as you notice your own naked body. You try to reason and plead your way out but its of no use . As the figure in the light comes closer you see that it is the lion , he unchains you only to make you walk outside into the heat of day. The light is blinding , you cant see a thing until you pass doorway.

You realize you were in a dungeon of sorts under ground. Outside are people, not human, waiting to see you emerge from the dark place. They're all male and bare as animals would be. They watched as the lion walked you through the streets. He was leading you to somewhere unknown, the world was unknown. They don't hesitate to touch and grope you as you walk by. They smacked your ass , spit at you, and stood in your way making you work to step around them. They were toying with you and your lion captor enjoyed seeing you squirm to keep your dignity because he understood like you soon would that you had none left in this place.

You finally arrived at what had to be your destination a tavern, perhaps a pub, at the edge of the city. It was named Lions Keep of course you assumed it belonged to your captor. As you walked inside you noticed there was no bar, no bar tenders , but there were many rooms. You were led down a long hallway with a number of door on each side of you. As you stepped deeper into the unknown you peeked into the rooms. There were humans laying in beds, some were not alone. In one room a male stallion was be pleasured , in another room two monkeys were sharing a human.

You knew what you were there for. You made it to the end of the hallway and found a flight of stairs, you were made to go up them into a room turned into a make shift apartment. The lion shut the door behind the two of you and stood by it letting you wander around the.

"You must be wondering" he said with a smile on his face showing off his sharp teeth and thick tongue as he struggled not to drool savagely " what your doing here". You tried to cover yourself despite your public humiliation, and this made the lion curious. He came close just as you found yourself near a window. "You still believe there is a way out of this , that your not what you now are" he said as he pined you between his fur body and the glass window. You could feel the heat coming through the glass hot against your back and your bare ass against the wood frame of the glass as he took your hands away from your soft cock. He leaned in and spoke into your ear with your cock in one of his clawed paws and your jaw in his other. "You are here to be used, until your body breaks and you cant be worked any longer" he moved from your ear to your mouth and as you gazed into his eyes unable to resist he forced his tongue to part your lips. He tilted his head in such a way that you couldn't move yours , his tongue was too thick but it pushed to be deeper in your mouth. You could feel him begin to drool as it ran down your chin dripping onto your chest and rolling down your body. You could choke on his saliva if not for him pulling back just as you started to.

"Before you can be used in my establishment" he licked his lips clean before he continued and as he did you noticed you were hard in his paw practically leaking at his very touch "you have to prove to me that you are willing". He stepped back giving you space as he found a seat on the edge of a bed made of other furs.

"Prove yourself to me and I will let you work, disappoint me and I'll throw you outside and let the locals have their way with you. You must be thinking perhaps you have a chance, your not helpless, and maybe even you could find your way home , but do you even know where you are? How can you make it back home when you don't even know what direction home is, and in the time it would take to figure it out you would be nothing but a cock warmer filled and left to cook in the streets. This is why in time you'll realize I'm not your enemy, though I may be your captor, I am the best option you have and my fee is something you can ether give willingly and be protected, or have taken from you without any value." 

A choice is in your hands and fear fills you. You don't fear the lion nor do you fear the streets , you fear that you now understand. With a flicker in your eyes you blink and awake to the realization it was dream. A sweet dream wrapped in danger and unhindered lust. You fear that you've awoke before you could enjoy the torture, the service, the unending pain , so you fall back to sleep and wish to find that place again.


	13. Closed Book

There are good night's , and there are bad nights. On good night's I fall to sleep , I dream , and I'm at rest. On bad nights I wait. I wait to turn off the TV because I'll be alone in the silence. I wait to turn off the light because of what I might see in the greater shadows. I wait to lay in bed because it feels so cold to be alone. I wait to cry. Most of my nights were of the bad variety. 

You see people have fears , but I've only ever had three that stayed with me. Sure there are things I worry about, things that surprise me, things that in the moment I try to avoid, but I only have three fears. Death , loneliness, and my family finding out I'm gay. You know that something is a real fear when it makes you change the way you live your life. We all live life trying to spite death . Loneliness drives us to find those that we can connect with . But the fear that I had specific to myself, was my family knowing I was gay. The longer you wait to come out the harder it is. 

You hear how people around you feel about gay people. People at work don't know I'm gay so they'll make fun of gay people right to my face and I laugh with them to keep my cover. My grandparents are old fashioned, so when they see gay people on TV they make it known how much they disagree. Even my mother and father can't help but make fun of gay people . They say how sad they are for the neighbors who's son just came out , or how they don't want gay people making their food. It hurts to know how your family and friends would really feel about you, but it's worse to have to stay with them in order to keep your secret. I'd tell them if I could, but I know they'd disown me. I couldn't make it on my own , I'm two months out of high school and living at home. Any job I got would only be enough to make me a slightly less hungry homeless person. So I tried to wait. I tried to keep my secret until I no longer had to. 

But whats stronger pain , hate, or fear ? I hated my life because I was in constant fear of pain. I couldn't end my suffering because I feared what would come after. I didn't have it in me to inflict the pain necessary to finish the job, so I hated myself as a result . But then I heard a knock outside my door and realized how much I feared being seen in that state of lesser being . I hated the idea of what they might think if they saw me.

I tried to hold back my tears , my cries out for a god I still don't know I believe in. I could swear the ground under me was shifting and shaking. It hurt to pick myself off the ground, wipe my eyes dry, and open the door. 

Your not supposed to cry , not supposed to be sensitive. People say there's nothing wrong with a man in touch with his feminine side, but no one wants to see a man cry like I was . Silent suffering was my way of life , it had to be. My mother once said "god puts things in us all that make us special, that make us different and if we're lucky we'll learn what those things are". I knew what was different about me. That meant forever suffering in silence. You might ask what is my pain and I'd reply never knowing love , or worse finding love and having to run from it in order to save my life from a swifter end than that of what I tried to grant myself in my bedroom that night. I could never admit love , search for love , find love, or be with love. And if you think year makes it easier to be gay then you know nothing. It doesn't matter what year you grow up in , it matters what house your born into. 

I kept secrets from my family just like any one else my age, they were just a bit more than porn and smoking weed. Through every family dinner I lied through my teeth , but not by proclaiming my straightness . No I lied by avoiding the subject all together. But that night was different. I couldn't hide my truths behind a disinterested face. The ground still shook, my eyes were still wet, and the pain from inside held my voice in a clutch that made it crack and whimper.


	14. Relax

I walked in and he was waiting for me. Naked already hard cock practically leaking to the point of soaking the bed. He was a monkey too , slightly older than me. I was nervous and I think he could tell. As I walked in he gave me a grin , it was calming, that seemed to be his general vibe . 

Max- took you long enough 

He said as he waited for me to come closer. 

Trip- I got lost 

I didn't get lost I got scared. He stood up and came over. He was at least an inch or two taller than me his hands and feet were big and the smell that came off his balls as he scratched them in front of me filled the room. 

Max- you look nervous kid 

Trip- I've never done this before 

Max- I'm your first 

Trip- no, well yes , I mean I've never met someone online like this before 

Max- oh , let me guess your afraid I'm gonna knock you out or rape you or something 

Trip- well yea , a little 

Max- don't you think I'd be wearing clothes or be holding a bat or something if I wanted to hurt you 

Trip - I don't know 

Max- it's cool , if your not into this you can go 

I didn't want to leave. 

Trip- I don't wanna leave 

Max- then stop being rude and take off your clothes 

He sat back on the bed. 

Max-I can wait 

Trip - your just gonna watch 

Max- you want me to close my eyes or put my head in a pillow, yes I'm gonna watch 

He laughed. He was being so calm about everything, it made it easier to do what he asked. I took off my shirt first , I wasn't as ripped as him but we both seemed to be in the same ball park. I slid off my shorts but hesitated to pull down my boxers. 

Max- come on , I can practically see it kid , just pull em down 

I wanted to but I froze. 

Max- want me to help 

I was standing close enough for him to use his tail to yank them off of me. I stood there as he looked me over. He reached his hand out to hold my balls , they were sweaty but I don't think he cared. 

Max- nice , now how do you want it 

Trip- how do I want what 

Max- never mind just come here 

He pulled me into his lap wrapping my legs around his waist with his cock hotdoging my ass. He was dripping so much. 

Max- there's no one next door so feel free to be loud 

He started to adjust us so his cock would slide into me , his tip was massive and as it started to press into me I lifted myself up afraid of the pain. 

Trip- wait 

Max - what are you doing 

Trip- I thought I'd suck you off or something first 

Max- are you kidding me , kid You had me waiting a good hour for you I got enough pre going so just trust me 

Trip- but 

Max- yes or no kid , because once we start neither of us is done till I say so 

It was hard to say no in the moment, my chest on his and his cock throbbing under my ass made it so hard. 

Trip - yes 

Max- good 

He held my waist keeping me from running away as he pushed up into me and forced me to sit down. He was at least 11 or 12 inches long nice and thick and he made me take all of it on my first go. I almost screamed but I lost my breath in trying to be strong. 

Max- Fuck 

He squeezed my ass as I felt him hilt inside of me. I was moaning right in his ear as I drooled down his back . He rubbed my back as he rested his head on my shoulder and started rocking me back and forth making his cock slide in and out only enough to make me clinch at how empty I felt where his cock was absent. 

The pain never ended but slowly as he started to lift me off and pull me back down I enjoyed the feeling. His moans were just as loud as mine. I bit down on his shoulder when he lifted me up and flipped us over. I was on my back. He hammered my insides hollowed them out till I couldn't feel my legs but they stayed wrapped around his waist. I started to break skin as he went harder. The bed was bouncing and the head board kept hitting the wall. Before I knew what was happening I felt him clench my body with his own using his hands to keep me still as he started to cum inside of me. He held me so firmly as every thick glob of cum left his cock until finally he let go and pulled out. He rolled off of me and was catching his breath. 

Max- your turn 

Trip - what 

Max-you didn't cum yet 

He opened his legs and laied still catching his breath 

I got on top of him and lined my cock up to his tail hole. 

Max-go ahead, you earned it 

It didn't feel right. I pulled away. His cum was oozing from my ass as he opened his eyes and saw I couldn't do it. 

Max- cant do it 

I didn't know how to respond but I suppose I didn't need to. 

Max- what was it you were saying about blowing me 

He grinned at me and I got the message. I wasn't shy about sucking him down , he'd already fucked me so it felt natural to clean him up but when he gripped my head and started fucking my throat he only made a bigger mess. 

Max- we're not done until you cum kid , but hey take your time 

I couldn't hear him over the sound of my saliva being churned in my throat by his cock. His balls were so big and saggy they stuck to my face even when I only had his tip in my mouth. He got into a rhythm, it was nice and slow , his cum and my spit let his shaft glide in and out of my mouth. I lost track of time we could have been going for minutes or hour's. Eventually he made me swing my legs around. I felt him licking at my tail hole as he worked my head. With one hand he kept my throat on rhythm and with his other he held my ass as he cleaned it. I didn't even notice when i started to cum on his chest. He wrapped his legs around my head keeping my head in his crotch as i wrapped my legs around his head keeping his tongue in my ass. He started to lick down my taint to my balls sucking on them. He wasn't even working my head anymore I think he trusted me to keep his cock warm. I felt him suck my cock into his mouth and we entered this state of nesting each others cocks in one another. 

The next morning I woke up to the feeling of my jaw being swore. He was laying with me in his arms and his cock in my ass. I think I felt him wake up and his cock get hard . But we went back to sleep


	15. Sorry

When saying sorry in a relationship or just in life in general its important to know a few things. There are 3 steps in an apology. No matter what it is its important that you understand that you are apologizing so have humility. Though you may be apologizing for your role in another persons problem or pain, remember it is about them not you.

Verbal acknowledgment is the first real step. There are typically two kinds of sorry . One means I understand and or feel the pain and depth of your problem or situation . The other means I regret what I've done and the part that I had to play in your problem or situation. One sorry is for when you were involved, the other is for when you were not. One is for when you caused or am a part of the problem, the other is not. Sometimes people blur the line between the two because they are unable to see their own involvement in another persons problems. We are going to talk about the fist kind of sorry , the sorry that you say when you are involved.

Sometimes all you need in order to move on is to say sorry and mean it. Did you catch that ? There are two parts , "say sorry" is one , and "mean it" is the other. You can say sorry all day long but if you don't mean it then your words are empty. It helps to know what your saying sorry for and what you should be saying sorry for because one matters while the other doesn't. You can be sorry and go around the world trying to make amends but if you cant swallow your pride enough to say the words then most of the time it wont matter. You have to acknowledge the problem before you start fixing it.

Active acknowledgment :

Saying sorry doesn't fix the problem it acknowledges that there is a problem and that you want a change for the better. After you have acknowledged the situation or problem you have to begin again. Be willing to make true effective efforts to fix the bridge that you burned. If you say sorry for crashing your dads car and you mean it then you get a job so you can fix it and not him. If you say sorry for missing a date night with your wife and mean it then you take off from work to take her out on the town. There are some things we say sorry for that we cant help but if we can we should. Our sorry becomes empty because we prove through our unwillingness to do something that we don't really care enough to make the situation better.

Moving on:

Verbal acknowledgment and action are key but sometimes the best thing to do is move on. Learn from your mistakes and try to prevent them in the future. You can only say sorry and try to fix a problem for so long. Everything has a life span and that includes problems. If you feel you have been trying to be forgiven and that you have tried to help the situation (not only for yourself) for long enough then move on. And yes that could mean you wont be forgiven. There is nowhere that states a person must accept an apology, and beating a dead horse wont save its life. But if you say your sorry and mean it and take action to right your wrong then hopefully when you move on it'll be to a better state.

This is one of the core lessons in my first book "How to make love not a Fight" because it was a lesson that took time to understand and once I did my life was better. I remember one night , it was when I still worked for the broadcasting industry.

My firm primate was ready as he was laid out on the dining room table stroking himself. His cock already spurting off more than a few loads as he waited for me, his lover. He shot loads onto the carpet as he couldn't hold himself back from thoughts of me, his lion. He tried to stay patient and eager , it had been weeks since he and I shared our desires in the act of intimate touch. He longed to be close once again but as the hours flew on and by he found himself drifting to sleep. Before he was taken into his mind for the night he gathered himself from the table and retired to the bedroom. With a deferred tear in his eye he curled up under our sheets that must have felt so cold and went to sleep.

I didn't make it home for another three hours.


	16. Samson no Sam

To be alone in the world is such a sad thing , but it is necessary. How do we know ourselves if we do not spend time alone finding our own truths. And loneliness comes for all even in the most populated of life. But for all that loneliness does its greatest feat is giving a deeper appreciation for when it has been escaped.

Thirteen year old Samson Fields , a skinny 14 year old black and whit cat from a bad part of Zootopia, couldn't wait to break his long period of loneliness. To the outside Samson is your average teen. He has a mother a father and two older brothers. Just recently his family broke free of poverty and now live for the most part comfortably in the suburbs.Even with his two brothers and his family finally living in a better part of town Samson is still alone.

For almost an entire year Samson has gone to school and not made a single friend. And sure he might have tried here and there to go outside of himself to make new friends but his cold outer exterior makes it hard. Growing up in such a bad part of Zootopia even at the young age of thirteen Samson has been made untrusting and closed off. Even though he himself knows he is in a place where he can open up the actual action of letting go and putting his guard down is not simply done.

Tonight Samson hopes to change his status of a shadow known by no one to at least acquainted with someone. His mother green lighted the proposal to invite kids from school over for the night. It was the last Friday before summer when Samson walked the hallway with a stack of invitations in hand. He was unbiased in his choosing whose locker to give an invite. He had little to no fear of the stereo types of predators or prey. He simply walked down the hallway on his way to class depositing invitations one by one. He caught the attention of many fellow students as he was abrupt in his delivery , he spoke no words to even those who stood by their lockers as he deposited the invitations.

He was down to only one invitation when the bell rang. He headed towards his class and standing in the doorway was Mark, a 13 year old red fox. Mark stopped Samson before he could enter the class.

Mark - so what were those

Samson- invitations

Mark- cool , what for

Samson- I'm having a sleep over

Mark- oh wow, that's cool, who all did you invite

Samson- I don't Know

Mark- but I saw you put something in everyone's lockers

Samson- so

Mark- you don't know who you gave invitations to , did you put one in my locker

Samson- I don't know

Mark noticed the invitation still in Samson's hand, and as Samson final walked by him into class he grabbed the invitation.

Mark- can I have this one then

Samson quickly turned back around and almost grabbed Mark by the throat. Personal space is something not to be broken with Samson but because he was trying to be extra nice he controlled himself.

Samson- sure , why not ,

Mark -awesome, thanks Sam

Samson- what did you just call me

Mark- Sam, I called you Sam

Samson- my name is Samson, call me Samson

Mark- oh OK , no problem Samson

Samson- and don't touch me

Mark- will do , or I mean will not do

Mark laughed and Samson eyed him with a blank expression that killed the laughter awkwardly.

Mark- well um guess we should get in class

Mark put the invite in his pocket and followed Samson inside as he had already started walking away from the conversation.

What Samson didn't know is that in all his time at school Mark could have been the easiest friend to make. So passive and willing to go along with almost anything just to be included Mark was sure to be Samson's most interesting guest that night.

It was the night of Samson's sleep over. His mother and father were already sleeping , his first older brother Cole was out of town with his girlfriend, and his second older brother Preston was upstairs watching TV. As Samson's guest started to arrive he attempted to make conversation, it was then he realized he knew no one's name. He didn't know anything about anyone which was hard to get around seeing how only 3 people showed up.

There was Raza Che , 14 year old monkey who seemed to hit puberty rather early on. He was almost ripped and always sexually present with his shirtless body. He only attend Samson's party because he had nothing better to do but in the past he came to Samson's aid when he was being bullied at school.

There was Jason Banks , 12 year old cheetah. Hyper active and immature even for his age Jason is a well known wild card at school. One minute he could be a party animal and the next he could be a party monster. His invitation clearly was a mistake seeing how he was from a grade level below the rest of the boys. Samson might have stopped said mistake had he payed more attention to who he gave invitations to. But Jason did know Samson, he lives next door after all.

And finally there was Mark.

Samson didn't know what to say to anyone so he tried to find something for everyone to do.

Raza - so this is your place, its not nearly as dark and empty as I thought it be

Samson was setting up a game console to the living room TV as everyone else sat on the couch.

Samson- thanks .... I think

Mark -yea its a pretty nice place

Mark got up and started walking around picking things up and looking around the house.

Samson- thanks my mom designed the whole house, she does that for a job now

Jason- you got anything to eat

Samson- yea my dad made some food before he and my mom went to sleep , I can go get it in a sec

Jason hopped off the couch and went to the kitchen Leaving only Raza on the couch just as Samson was finished hooking up his console.

Samson- there , now we can play ....

Samson turned around and saw that Raza was stretched out on the couch making himself comfortable with the space that the other two boys were nit taking up.

Samson- where did they go

Raza- I don't know dude , but you can pass me a controller

There was a sound that came from the kitchen. Samson quickly walked to go check it out. Jason was eating all of the food making a mess dripping dripping sauce from his mouth as he chewed quickly almost swallowing food whole.

Samson- what are you doing

Jason turned his head slightly but didn't stop eating for a moment, he got one last bite before turning around and wiping his face clean with the fur of his arm.

Jason- sorry , I got hungry

Samson- you ate everything

Jason- I said i got hungry

Samson- and the kitchen is a mess , my parents are going to kill me

Jason- I said sorry Sam

Samson- my name is Samson not Sam

Samson had to take a deep breath and a step back to stop himself from getting to angry.

Samson- its OK , we can just eat popcorn or something

Jason- oh I ate that too

Samson- how could you possibly pop all the popcorn and eat it and all the food that quickly

Jason- your supposed to pop it , that explains why it wasn't the same as when my mom makes it

Samson face palmed himself in defeat .

Samson- can you just go back to the living room

Jason- sure

Jason stepped in the pool of mess on the floor tracking it through the kitchen and in the living room as he walked. Samson then walked back to the living room.

The game was unplugged and a DVR was in its place .

Samson- what happened to my game

Raza- your brother came and got it

Samson- he knows mom said I could have the game tonight

Raza - its cool dude , what movies do you have

Jason- do you have Friday the 13th

Raza- let me guess you like that movie because you have the same name as the main character

Jason- no I like it because my Friday was on Friday the 13th this year

Samson- the movies are in the closet next to the TV but I'm gonna go get back the game

Raza- alright dude

Samson once again left the living room to go upstairs. As he started walking to his brothers room he noticed the light was on in his own room. He went inside and found Mark looking through his things.

Samson- stop

Mark jumped from surprise as Samson entered the room quickly with no warning.

Samson- get out

Mark- I was just looking around

Samson- get out

Mark - you have a lot of cool posters in here

Samson- get out of my room

Mark- I was just

Samson- I don't care , my room is off limits

Mark - Sam I didn't mean to

Samson- my name is Samson, and I said get out

Mark retreated into himself almost cowering as it was clear a line had been crossed.

Mark- I'm sorry

Mark ran out of the room and back downstairs. Samson then took the time to put everything exactly the way he had it, all the while mumbling to himself about how bad an idea tonight was. When he was done he turned of his light and closed his door before going on his way to his older brothers room.

He entered Preston's room without warning. The older cat didn't notice Samson as he was facing the opposite direction of the door to play the game with headphones on. Samson pulled the headphones from his brother head.

Preston- hey what the hell

Preston stood up to his younger brother, before this moment Samson had no idea his brother was nude.

Samson- why are you naked

Preston- why are you in my room, aren't you the one who freaks about people in your room

Samson- You took the game

Preston- I needed it , there's a game tournament happening online

Samson- but mom said I could have the game for the night

Preston- I'll bring it back when I'm done

Samson- when will that be

Preston- when the tournament is done so not for a while bro , I hooked up the DVR so you guys can watch a movie

Samson- the only movies we have are old black and white movies and your secret porn stash that everyone knows about

Preston- not my problem, its a sleep over isn't it, so if all else fail go to sleep

Preston gave his younger brother a grin that said yea I'm being an ass but what are you going to do about it and Samson frowned in response.

Samson- why are you naked

Preston- it helps me game

Samson- my guests didn't see you like this did they

Preston- no , god for a kid you sure are something else , why don't you stop worrying about the game and me and go try to make some friends, I mean really try instead of yelling at everyone and almost blowing up like a bomb every five minutes

Preston pushed his younger brother out of his room and locked the door behind him.

Samson was pissed at his brother but slowly and steadily as he walked back to the living room he realized he wasn't really trying.

As he walked down the stairs he could see the three boys siting on the couch in the living room. They seemed to be sucked into whatever was on the TV. Samson heard what sounded like suction and wetness. He was confused and puzzled as to what was on the TV. As he finally was down the stairs and approaching the other boys he noticed they were all tenting in their pants.

He final could see the TV and on it was a porn film. Samson quickly cut the TV off as soon as he realized what had happened.

Raza- what are you doing

Jason- yea that was better than Friday the 13th

Mark- a lot better

Samson- my parent's would kill me if they saw me watching my brothers porn movies , they'd triple kill me if they thought I was showing them to you guys

Mark- we wont tell anyone

Jason - yea , I've never seen porn before,can we please watch just for a little longer

Raza- come on be cool dude

Samson's decision was made already but he thought of what his brother said. He wanted to try harder , even though it was in no way what he felt was safe or appropriate he was willing to try to give his guests something fun to do.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes taking a moment to further consider what could go wrong or right.

Samson- we can't watch it in here

The boys jumped off the couch and gathered around Samson, all still very hard in their shorts.

Raza- so where are we gonna watch it

Samson knew there was only one other room in the house they could go. One other room where they could be alone where there was a TV and a DVR player. His room.

He was reluctant to invite the boys in his room but he pushed past his nervous and untrusting nature. Raza laid in his bed resting his head against the head board getting the best seat while Jason and Mark sat at the foot of the bed with there feet hanging off the edge of the bed.

Samson shut the door to his room but didn't turn on the light. The TV was the only light. He turned on the movie and the boys were once again enthralled. Samson didn't have anywhere to sit.

Raza noticed the cat standing to the side.

Raza - this is your room , I can sit on the floor if you want dude

Samson- no your fine

Raza felt bad for taking the seat that obviously should have been Samson's.

Raza- you wanna sit in my lap

Samson- what

Raza - you don't have to , its just an idea

Samson could see the tent in Raza's shorts was so hard it was leaking through his shorts.

Samson- OK I guess

Jason and Mark made room for Samson to climb in bed. Raza opened his legs and Samson sat between them leaning so his back was against Raza's chest.

Raza- um you wanna loose the shirt

Samson- what for

Raza- its kinda hot

Samson shrugged his shoulders before pulling off his shirt. The fur from Raza's chest was nice fuzzy and warm. Samson found himself slowly coming out of his clothes by the second as it only seemed to keep getting hotter, and the same could be said for the other boys as well.

Samson could feel Raza's cock grinding between his ass and how their tails had become coiled together. Raza at this point was hugging Samson from behind holding him so close they almost felt like one.

It was then that Jason crossed a line. He slid off his boxers and revealed his cock proudly. He began to stroke it in front of every and they're eyes shifted from the TV to him. Samson didn't say a word , he simply watched and went along. Raza began to nibble Samson's ear playfully as he reached down with one hand into the cats boxers to feel his cock . They both moaned. Mark was watching everyone slowly get to a point of no return and he took a dive.

He got down from the bed and onto his knees in front of Jason.

Samson- what are you doing

Raza Whispered in his ear.

Raza- relax dude , hes doing what we all needed someone to do for us

Jason took a hold of Marks head and slowly pulled it on to his cock. Mark closed his eyes as he moaned and bobbed up and down by Jason's commanding grip.

Raza- look at them , I wasn't sure tonight would be much fun but you arr definitely a friend worth having if you can make this happen

Samson- thanks

Raza - what do you say we get more comfortable like those two

Raza let go of Samson and they both took off their boxers.

As Jason stood up from the bed with Mark on his cock Samson laid back and Raza laid on top of him.

Raza and Samson's cocks grind against one another and they could tell Raza was bigger. The monkey pulled Samson into a kiss as they grind getting pre all over the bed.

Even as they made out they watched Jason and Mark.

Jason was obviously close as he was now thrusting in and out of Marks mouth relentlessly. Saliva and pre dripped from Jason's mouth as he could no longer swallow with Jason going so deep in his throat.

Raza- take it easy you guys Sam's family night hear us

Samson didn't correct Raza about his name. A clear sign that he was ether to distracted or he didn't care anymore or perhaps both.

Raza got off Sam and walked over to Jason. He griped Jason's cock and made him pull out of Marks mouth. Jason didn't complain, Raza started to jack the cheetah.

Raza walked every one back to Sam and had Mark suck the cats cock while he had Jason position his cock at Sam's mouth. Sam took the cock into his mouth feeling how it was already sloppy and wet. The moans were muffled but still present.

As everyone was doing something Raza spread open Sam's legs. He licked his tail hole which was almost enough to make the cat cum right then and there. He got the fuzzy hole nice and soaked before he lined his cock up with it.

Samson wasn't ready he wanted to stop him but then again everything felt so good even the cock in his mouth tasted so sweet as it dripped pre down his tight throat.

Raza began to press into him slowly. They both could feel the suction of his tight ass. Just as he almost had his tip in the door to the room slammed open.

Preston- not what i meant by try harder bro

All four boys quickly hopped off the bed and got dressed. Preston pulled his brother away.

Preston- bro i could hear all of you from my room with headphones on

Samson- I .. its not ....

Preston- calm down , I fooled around with my friends at your age , but when I did it mom and dad weren't home , get my point

Samson- yea , wait so your not gonna tell mom and dad

Preston- hell no , that mean I'd have to be the one to tell them another of their sons is gay , just let that be it for the night

Samson- ok

Samson returned to his room closing the door behind him.

Raza - why was your brother naked

Samson- he does that

Mark- are we in trouble

Samson- no my brother is cool he's not going to say anything but i think we should get to sleep

Jason- dude , are you seeing this

Jason motioned to everyone's crotch, everyone was still horny.

Samson- we could I don't know, jack off

Raza- works for me

Mark - yea

Jason- I wanted more throat stuff, and weren't you about to Fuck him ....... fine I can jack off

Everyone found a spot on the pre cum covered bed and snuggled up together jacking off until one by one they came and fell to sleep.

The next morning Samson's mother and father woke up and went to find the boys in the house.

They entered his room and there laid all 4 boys in bed together naked snuggling. Samson and Jason were even purring.

Mr. Fields- Honey I think we have another gay son


	17. Walk

I could hear him laughing as I continued up the stairs. There was a deep scent filling the air of dirt and musk. There were women running around naked , men passed out on the floor and against the walls. My every foot step seemed to be met by a moisture that only came from sex. How there was so much steam might have confused me if I could first understand how there were so many people in such a small barn like building.

I made it to the third floor and as I walked down the hallway there were no doors to hide the many deeds of men and women that got worse as I walked deeper into the madness. Making it to the last room on the right was a battle, there was so much that called for my attention and I was unsure weather I would enjoy giving in to that call. I don't know if I found what my curiosity was looking for , but I found enough to stay with me for a long while after leaving that place.


	18. If birds could speak

They say there are two kind of people in the world, those who do and those who watch. We all want to believe that we "do", and we all want to believe we are the hero of our own story. We want to be the center of the image if not at the very least in frame. But how long do we watch waiting for a moment to take spotlight? How long do we sit and hope that we know the right time?  
I've always waited, always watched, always witnessed. Creation, joy, mystery, war, and love. Every time , I'm there sitting in the background eyes wide open feet frozen tongue tied. I've never felt a need to be center. Those who stand out stand tall only until another breaks their ground. But then I saw her , another face in the shadows. Did she see me , could she see me? Was I ever in focus ever present enough to break free of the background ? I came to know we were entwined in a mutual gaze , a glazed view of smokes passing. And so we became watchers together. It was our story empty as it might have been. Watchers perhaps can be doers if they see themselves as more than weightless feathers in passing wind.


	19. Trap ep1

He's crazy, he had to be to do what he did. But it's my fault, what happened to me , because I was too nice. He called me his monkey in a box, and I was like a toy he played with. I have no idea what time it was, what day it was , I don't even know where he held me. It was just a cement box. There was a single light, a blue light that never went off. The only way in or out was a door above me built into the ceiling. It was too high up to reach without a ladder. 

I remember the days before he trapped me . I thought he was homeless. He lived outside my apartment building, and I would buy him food every day because I couldn't stand to hear his stomach growling when I walked by. He was a monkey like me so I saw a bit of myself in him. He was so frail with little muscle on his bones , so it was almost unbelievable when one night he followed me into the building and overpowered me. 

The next thing I knew I was waking up in that box alone, cold, and confused. He left me there for what must have been days , maybe even weeks before he finally opened the door and came down to grant me a visit. By that time I'd almost went insane, but I still wanted to leave. Once again he showed me how much stronger he was than I as he forced my body to the ground and stood with a foot on my back and his other on my head keeping my face to the cold concrete. I begged him to let me go and I could feel the sinister grin that had to be on his face when he told me "not today". He stepped off of me and allowed me to retreat to a corner of the room. I cowered. He said "do as your told and I'll feed you". I was starving and I knew I couldn't fight him, so I gave in. 

He didn't let me move from the corner, it seemed I'd moved myself into the perfect spot. he came near and stood over my body. I swear I could feel earth move beneath me as my heart and mind were in a panic. He pulled from his pants his limp cock resting it inches from my face as he looked down at me and said "don't make me wait". I opened my mouth and before I could take my next breath his man hood was stuffing my throat. Not even hard yet and already I was in misery. He took my hands and held them pressed to the wall behind me above my head as he took a step closer and drove his warm length down further. I couldn't pull away, I couldn't run , he began to move his hips pulling out and forcing the erected monster painfully deep. I felt his drool drip on my face as I found it hard to swallow my own spit and felt it running out of the side of my mouth like a river slowly growing a stronger tide. Sound echoed like a theater forcing me to listen to his grunts and the sloshing of his cock and my drool fighting for space in my mouth. The warm scent of his large low hanging balls was ever present and made to stay on my body as the large low hanging fruit stuck and unstuck to my face. i never felt more warm , more hot than when his man hood was near, it made me sweat. 

Tears streamed from my eyes as I tried to close them , and I think perhaps that's all he needed to see to bring his exploration of my throat to a close. I gagged and choked and screamed as he unloaded a thick stream of seed. He refused to pull out until his ecstasy was done . Slowly he retracted his cock from my mouth and I could feel my tongue scraping my throat slime from the under half of his shaft. When I was finally free to breath much of his cum was coughed up on to his crotch and it rolled down his legs like white water forming a pool around his feet. He didn't seem phased. He kept my hands held to the wall above my head until I noticed, I was stone hard. Had I really gotten off to such abuse? 

He let me go and like a limp dole I fell to the cum soaked floor lifeless and out of breath. He climbed up the ladder with his cock still dripping, and before he closed the door locking me away he spoke as if he was amused and said "finish your meal and I'll be back with more later". He shut the door. 

I was a mess. 

It was the only thing in that God awful box , I had no choice. Like a dog I licked at the floor drinking his cum before it turned crusty. That blue light , for whatever reason, seamed to turn red from that moment and that's how i remember it from that moment on.


	20. Always Bela

I was doing her brother. It's a long story, but at the heart of it I started doing her brother. I was married to Bela for 4 years. She was human, but her mom married into a family of furs. She had a younger step brother who was a monkey, a slim guy who honestly if not for my being with Bela I would have been into. We hardly ever talked, and until we moved to Bela's home town I couldn't remember the guys name. Brian, Bela's step brother, was cool though. I knew he had a thing for me, but he was good about controlling himself. 

Bela and I didn't have any marital problems. We were young when we got married, actually we were still teens, but we were good. We liked the same things , had our own friends that we didn't mind having around the house, and our sex life was on point. I had no reason to cheat, and I wasn't trying to. That being said , I was only human.

But like I said, Brian had a thing for me. Since Bela and I moved back to her home town I would spend a lot of time with her family. Brian especially. We both worked for the same poster printing company. It was Bela's family business actually. We moved into her home town so she could take over as a manger there when her dad passed away. I worked in accounting, Bela was a manager, and Brian was just another worker on the assembly line. Our favorite spot to hang out after work was this bar called The Moonstone. It was the neighborhood bar actually, so everyone went there. Brian would often pay for my drinks, and I'd in turn get wasted. We'd usually go there every other night after work while I waited for Bela to finish up her work in the office.

I felt a little strange getting drunk with my wife's younger brother, but not because he was younger. He was 22 , just a couple years younger than me, so his age didn't matter. What mattered is what he'd get me talking about when he got me drunk. He got me to go an hour long rant about Bela's ass once, and then there was another night we discussed the ethics of glory holes. If only I'd remembered those conversations sooner I might not have slept with him. You see after having the glory hole talk with Brian a glory hole magically appeared in the bathroom of The Moonstone. I'd forgotten Brian and I talked about such a thing. When I discovered the hole I thought nothing more than the question of who would actually be brave enough to use it. A few days later I walked in to take a leak. My eyes looked down at the hole to find an eye peeping through watching me take a piss. I jumped and hid my cock even as I was till spraying piss. The eye stayed there until suddenly it moved and in its place a finger came through waving me to come over. I wasn't thinking, I mean sure it was strange and I knew better, but caught in the moment it felt like something new and different. Or maybe I was drunk and wanted my dick sucked. Tomato, tomahto. I hesitated a moment, but reluctantly dropped my pants around my ankles and stepped up to the hole. Slowly I pushed my cock through. 

Who ever it was on the other the side of that hole was nothing short of a pro. I mean from the moment the head of my cock was on their side all I felt was a wet moist warmth around my every inch. I could hear the drool dripping from my cock or this person's face as drop after drop hit the floor. I pressed my crotch to the wall trying to feed the cock sucker my balls and if the hole had been any bigger I'm sure they would have swallowed those too. In only a few minutes I was shooting my load and they kept me down until I pulled away. I didn't want to leave, so I stayed. I left my cock in whoever's mouth it was until I went soft. And when I finally pulled my cock back over to my side of the wall it was soaked from my red tip to my bush like someone had spent hours just drooling over my crotch. 

I was drained and so satisfied, but it was then that I began to remembered my conversation with Brian. As my mind put two and two together I didn't know if I was mad that he tricked me or surprised that he would go to such lengths to have me in his mouth. I was still zipping up my pants when I heard the door on his side open. I couldn't just let him get away with what he'd done. I rushed out of the bathroom to try to catch him, but when I stepped back into the bar I found Bela. It was the town's bar, so like I said "everyone went there". I played off the whole situation and pretended as though nothing happened, you know like a good husband would. But of course I was going to eventually confront Brian at some point. Right? 

A few days later I stopped by the bar again, and just like before I went to take a leak. I hadn't seen Brian in a few days. I assumed he was avoiding me, but I figured maybe he'd show up there. Again, just like before I was greeted with that same eye watching me take my cock out followed by those fingers directing me to come over. I should have said something, I should have turned it down, but just like before, I slid my cock through. That time was more delicate, more gentle. There was no rush. They took the time to really work me up. Their tongue played inside my four skin pushing it back and leaving it dripping. I felt their hands stroking near my base while they suckled on the head. I got to listen to the wet sloshing sound of my cock being played with and each low moan or trickle of drool i felt role down my shaft and off my balls kept me hard as rock. I wanted to rip that wall down , they were playing with me. Then again I was enjoying it. I could have came at any moment, but they kept me on edge. We might have been in there for an hour before they finally gave me the joy of feeling their throat around my shaft. I fucked their face making the wall between us nearly break and fall over. I wasn't even human anymore, I was so worked up into a heat I couldn't think enough to stop if a gun had been pointed at my head. I was at my limit and buckling the wall ready to blow my load when all of a sudden they pulled away. I shot my load on the floor as I heard their door open. I scrambled to put my clothes back on, because of course during the entire interaction I took off more of my clothes the hotter I got, and I left the restroom. I wasn't even thinking about how it was wrong to fuck around with Brian, my wife's stepbrother, I just felt cheated that he didn't swallow the load he built up in me. Much like groundhog day things kept repeating. I searched for Brian but found Bela. I played it cool, as cool as I could. I was sweating and smelled like sex, but I got away with it. 

The following day I decided I had enough. After work I drove straight to Brian's house. I rang the doorbell waited for him to answer and when he did he seemed surprised to see me. He tried to tell me he'd been sick the past couple of days, and that he wasn't expecting anyone to come over. I didn't believe him for a second. I was still standing on his porch when I unzipped my pants and flashed him. His eyes went wide and he struggled to decide on whether or not to look down or keep his eyes on mine. I made the decision for him. I grabbed him by his head and made him go down to his knees. Still out in the open on his porch I worked my cock into his mouth, but he had it from there. I didn't have to hold him down or say a word, he choked himself on my cock ganging like it was his first time. When I felt a breeze hit my ass I realized we didn't have to do it out in the open. I pulled out of his mouth and stepped around him to go inside. He looked out of breath, but I'm not the one who made him work so hard. I took off my shoes, dropped my pants, and tossed my underwear on my way to his bedroom. I got nice and comfortable in his bed while I waited for him to follow the trail of clothes I left him. Sure enough he was with me seconds later. He tried to go back to sucking me off, but that wasn't going to be enough that time. I told him he owed me for the last time as I grabbed him by his tail and pulled his ass to my cock. He was on all fours as I got on my knees behind him. He tried to talk, but I stuffed his mouth with my fingers as I pressed my leaky meat to his hole. He was tighter than expected, I suppose he didn't get around as much as he said he did. None the less I forced myself forward and he bit down on my fingers. I liked knowing it was work for him to take all of me. The muffled scream that came from his mouth was enough to make me remember he was an animal. So I fucked him like an animal. He didn't get any time to adjust, or any soft build up. I heard his screams get louder and then in a moment too indistinguishable to mark they turned into moans. His bed was already more than drenched in our sweat as I made the space between us clap despite his fur acting as a muffler to the impact.His fur against my flesh made every moment of space between us feel so cold which motivated me to drive myself back in each time harder than the last. His legs gave way soon after I started hammering his ass and he fell laying on his belly as I drove myself into him. He clawed at his own bed sheets as he tried to somehow pull away from my cock. I wrapped my arms around his head in a head lock and made him be still as I joined my chest to his back and began to grind the head of my cock into his depths. I slowed down sure but from the way he quivered under me and his tail coiled around my ankle I could tell I was hitting the right spot. I wont lie , he had me moaning just as loudly as he did. We were in a heated place. Everything felt so hot, so moist, so natural that nothing could stop us. With a final moan from my lips into his ear I released. I held his body tightly, firmly enough to crumple him in my embrace if he'd been frail. I deposited my load and we stayed there until I felt he'd had enough. 

I pulled out of his ass and rolled off of him. His ass began to drain beside me as I relaxed and felt my body tingle at my every heart beat and the slightest breeze of air. Brian flipped over and jacked off watching me lay beside him. If I had it in me I might have let him have a go at me, he had more than enough sizable equipment for it. Looking back I'm not sure why he let me fuck him when he had that monster between his legs, he had to have been at least 9 inches long and so thick too. He stroked off for so long I almost felt like I finished too soon, but he had the biggest smile on his face as he came. I was nice enough not to get mad when he shot all over my leg , but honestly seeing him spray so much cum from a single load had me in too much of a trance to complain. With that he finally went down with me. His bed was ruined .His sheets were sticky and clinging to my body like glue , more so from his load than my own. And there was this deep scent in the air of our sex that made the room warm and still. We laid there catching our breath for a few hours before I finally got up to collect my clothes. 

Brian got up too, though he had no reason to get dressed in his own house. He asked me what made me stop by and I told him "I was tired of doing it at the bar". He gave me a weird glance before he said "what do you mean at the bar". I thought he was joking, I really did, but as he continued to go on to tell me how he hadn't been in the bare for weeks I realized I made a grave mistake. 

Who was always at the bar after I used the hole? It was never Brian, but I always found Bela.


End file.
